


The Tragedy of Hercules and the Horse

by judeheaven



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judeheaven/pseuds/judeheaven
Summary: Hercules loves horses.





	The Tragedy of Hercules and the Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



you're welcome, fuckers

Hercules gazed lovingly at the pastures, teeming with grazing horses. He had always loved the creatures, the way their flanks swayed when they walked, the way they snorted, the way they whinnied. He had never second guessed himself in the way he loved horses. Hercules had always thought his interest was exactly that: interest. 

However, a certain black stallion had caught Hercules’ eye. His name was Ebony, and he was debatably the handsomest equestrian in all of America. Hercules had ridden Ebony his fair share of times, and he had found himself enjoying it far more than he had riding other horses. He could feel the horse beneath him, grinding into his crotch as he rode. Normally, this feeling bothered Hercules, but this horse made him feel different. He made him feel good. 

Hercules found himself overwhelmed with sudden affection for the horse, so he swung himself up and over the pasture fence. He approached the horse slowly, stroking his hands along his flank.

“Hello, my dearest Ebony,” Hercules murmured into the horse’s ear.

Ebony whinnied softly in reply.

Hercules began to softly leave a trail of kisses down Ebony’s neck. The horse whinnied again, this time louder and more pleasured. Hercules kissed him until he reached his crotch, where he found Ebony’s erect cock. 

“Mmm,” moaned Hercules, stroking Ebony’s dick, “Feeling lu-” 

Ebony moved himself forward before Hercules could finish his question, shoving his dick deep into the man’s open mouth. 

“Mmmf,” Hercules moaned, his tongue already moving swiftly around the cock in his mouth. He started teasing the head of it, nipping at it gently and licking it like a lollipop. Ebony bucked his hips forward, thrusting his dick deeper into Hercules’ throat. 

Hercules pulled his mouth free briefly, “C-come in me…”

As soon as Hercules pressed his lips back onto Ebony’s cock, he complied. Salty white liquid ejaculated into his mouth, which Hercules eagerly swallowed.

“Y-you taste so good, baby…” 

Ebony neighed, knocking Hercules onto his knees with his hind leg. Ebony then kneeled down, and as soon as Hercules pulled his pants down he thrusted his eighteen inch, pulsing cock into his ass. He moved his hips deeply against Hercules, who had begun to bleed due to the sheer size of Ebony. 

“Oh, oh master…” Hercules moaned

With one final thrust, Ebony came with all he could into Hercules’ small body. Hercules screamed with pleasure, or, Ebony thought it was pleasure. When Ebony pulled out, he realized that the man below him was not breathing. He was, in fact, very much dead. Whoops.


End file.
